Memories x
by RosieRoo
Summary: Harry feels he's ready HD slash
1. Chapter 1

Feet : Draco and Harry 

_A blonde man riffled through an oak set of drawers, flinging things all over the room. Grumbling, the man slammed shut the drawer and pulled out the one below it. "Come on Dray," moaned the brunette who lay on the bed they shared, "just come to bed." He was about the same as the blond, but of a bigger build. "Got- to – find them," grunted Draco in response to his boyfriend. "Please" the brunette pouted, shifted to lean on his side, "we can get up a bit earlier tomorrow to find them", he continued. Draco turned to face his boyfriend who lay on the bed they shared. "Harry! You know how important this is to me." However Harry just continued to stare at his partner. Finally Draco gave in and sighed, exasperated from his long day. He made his way over to the bed, perching himself on the edge. After he had removed his socks and shoes he felt the bed shift as Harry crawled up behind him. "Dray? __…__" whispered Harry in a sickly sweet voice, so close to Draco's ear he could feel the warm breath on his neck. "What is it now Harry?" Draco knew he had been off with Harry for days now, he didn't mean to be, he just so stressed out with work, working overtime so he could have the next few days off. He was grateful that he had Harry, and that Harry hadn't said anything and hadn't been treading on eggshells around. That he couldn't handle. "Your turn to turn out the lights". _

"_Fine, I've just got to get undressed first." _

_When Draco was up and about to turn off the lights he decided he was going to try harder with Harry. He could not expect Harry to put up with his attitude much longer. Draco climbed back into bed, where Harry was already rolled on his side pretending to be asleep. The grey-eyed man grinned to himself as he carefully planted his feet on Harry's thighs, knowing how much Harry hated feet and the cold. "Holy Crap Draco!" exclaimed Harry turning to face his giggling partner, who just snuggled his feet further between Harry's legs. "REMOVE THOSE__…__ THOSE__…__ THINGS NOW!" there was a silence before Draco replied,_

"_Erhhh__…__ No, it's rather warm and cosy." _

"Dray. Please. You know how much I hate feet." Harry sounded defeated, "please."

"_Arhh, but these aren't just feet, these are Draco feet he grinned mischievously."_

Harry smiled sadly at the memory as tears danced silently down his face. He closed and re-opened his eyes, willing, desperately to wake up from this nightmare. He would anything to have those feet snuggled against him now. It had been weeks since the news and Harry had not left his apartment they had previously shared. Many friends had called round but Harry still refused to eat properly. He also refused to take off Draco's dressing gown that his blond boyfriend had been wearing that horrible night. Harry was scared that if he was to take it off or shower, he would wash away any essence if Draco away.

Tears continued to dance silently down his face as harsher sobs began to rack his ribs.

"Harry?" rang the voice of Remus Lupin as he knocked on the door. Harry slowly made his way over and opened it to his two godfathers. They all walked through to the kitchen where Remus started to unpack the shopping they had brought round for Harry whilst Sirius sat with Harry at table after he had switched on the kettle. Both Remus and Sirius had taken to the task of feeding Harry since the tragedy. "So Harry," began the dark haired man, sat opposite him, "the arrangements have been made, everything's ready… all we need is a date. We thought we would leave this to you to decide. You need to be ready first." Harry remained silent, as did Remus and Sirius waiting patiently for a response. "Tomorrow" Harry clearly stated before he stood from where he sat and turned to leave. "S-so soon?" stuttered the lighter hair man of the two, when he got stares as a response he decided to expand, "d-do you feel your ready? I mean you haven't even showered and you-you hardly eat anything." Harry continued to stare blankly at his godfather, when Sirius declared, "he's ready".

The following morning as Harry stood in the shower, letting the water rain down on him, he reminisced on memories of him and Draco. Tears mingled with the water from the shower.

_Harry and Draco were finally ready to leave. Harry was locking the front door whilst his blonder, taller boyfriend was downstairs putting the bags into the car boot. When Harry came downstairs Draco was already sat in the passenger's seat of their little mini cooper that Harry had insisted they buy and even worse, use. The brunette got in the car and started the engine. After half an hour of driving Draco got bored and decided he would go through the checklist with Harry once again. _

"_Toothbrushes?" _

"_Yes," sighed Harry. _

"_Hair stuff?" _

"_Yes." Harry decided to switch off form his boyfriend, answering yes wherever it was required. After all, his boyfriend was Draco Malfoy; there was no way they would have forgotten to pack anything. Harry was suddenly brought back to reality by Draco's sudden outburst. "Oh crap I feel like we've forgotten something. Damn, but I can't think what though."_

"_OH NO! Draco forgotten to pack something, never, I think the world is ending. Someone save us!" Harry mocked. _

"_Not helping Harry. I know it's important__..__.but what?!" _

"_I dunno Dray, erh, wash stuff? Underwear? Rings? Erh-"_

"_YES! That's it. The rings." The blond then frantically began searching the car. "God-Damn-it Harry. We're going to have to turn back round." He then pulled out a black velvet box from his inside pocket. "There they are Dray hunny, no need to panic." Smiled Harry. _

"_And the inscriptions say the right thing Harry?" Harry nodded, but this didn't satisfy Draco. "your sure?" _

"_Yes," sighed the brunette, "I made sure of it myself."_

Harry finished off in the shower and dried off his hair. When he left the bathroom he felt much fresher and prepared than he had done before. His head was much clearer. He felt ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had a few hours before Sirius and Remus were due to pick him up. He decided he would get some housework sorted, something he should have done a while ago. He made his way into the kitchen and began to sort through the dirty washing basket, allowing his mind to wonder.

_"I now pronounce you man and wife" announced Dumbledore. Blaise then pulled Pansy into a passionate kiss. Everyone at the ceremony rose to their feet and cheered as Blaise and Pansy walked hand in hand back down the aisle. Outside everyone gathered to congratulate the newly weds before the hired photographer began to take photos. All the guests and the happy couple made their way to the hall that had been hired for the evening to begin the celebrations._

_After many hours of celebration and partying Pansy and Blaise made their leave going straight to the hotel they were staying in, they were leaving first thing in the morning to go to the airport._

_Harry and Draco arrived at the hotel shortly after Pansy and Blaise. They checked in and made their way up to their room. "Dray..." purred Harry, "baby, wasn't that the most beautiful ceremony?" Draco turned away from his boyfriend, "yeah it was" he replied dreamily. Harry walked behind his muscular boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "I promise Dray," he whispered sweetly into his ear, "one day it will be us. I promise." The short brunette then kissed the neck of his much taller boyfriend, "I do promise Dray."_

Tears began to fall down Harry's face as he finished loading the dishwasher. How could he have postponed the opportunity to marry his one love? Why did he always think they had forever for that? In a million years he would never have dreamt things would have turned out this way. There was a sudden knocking at the door. He already knew who it was and so grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door. Sure enough it was Sirius who told Harry Remus was waiting in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey took a good half hour but when they finally arrived everybody was relieved to get out and stretch their legs. Sirius and Remus offered to come in with Harry, but he insisted he do this alone, both his godfather's complied cautiously.

Harry walked through the white halls, over to the reception desk. "I'm Harry Potter," the nurse looked up from her papers and smiled at Harry. "Ah hello Mr Potter, right this way." the nurse gestured for him to follow her. To Harry all the hallways looked the same. He couldn't imagine trying to find his way around this place without help. "We expected to see you around here a lot more Mr Potter." Harry just nodded, knowing that he should have visited a lot more, well at all really. He looked to the floor guiltily, the nurse must have picked up on his feelings, as she suddenly stopped turning to Harry, "it's okay, we understand, its difficult for someone in your position." She then turned abruptly back round and continued though the corridors, until they came to the door. "Are you ready Mr Potter?" she asked kindly, when she received a nod from Harry as a reply she opened the door and walked through before Harry, "Mr Malfoy? Mr Potter is here to take you home."

"Potter?" asked Draco confused, he was a lot thinner than Harry remembered.

"Yes, Draco Hunny, it's me." Harry said, stepping towards the frail man who lay in the hospital cot. Draco turned to the nurse with a worried look upon his face.

"Draco", she responded calmly, "we have explained this to you many times in the past week."

"Explained what to him, why is he…" Harry hesitated fearing the words about to leave his mouth, "…scared, of me?" he finished slowly.

"Well, we did explain this to your godfathers as well, we assumed they would have told you." the nurse spoke calmly.

"What? Told me what?" he asked panicking.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy here has lost most of his memories, he remembers his parents, his godfather, he even remembers the war, but that's as far as his memories stretch." She smiled sympathetically toward Harry, who was now on the floor in tears, shaking his head. He refused to believe it. Draco had to remember him. He had to remember them, how happy they were together. The nurse cast a calming spell on Harry and waited for him to stop sobbing so harshly.

Harry was stood outside Draco's room with the nurse, who tried to reassure him, giving him a list of things he can do to help Draco try and remember. Harry nodded, whipped away his tears and walked back into Draco's room. The pale man was sat upright in his bed. He was the first to speak. "I'm happy about these arrangements, but apparently it's this or stay here in this jail." Harry smiled sadly at Draco's joke, even though it wasn't really a joke.

Draco stood from the wheelchair once they reached the hospital entrance, and the nurse said her goodbyes, gave her cautions of what Draco should and shouldn't do and left the two men stood alone. Harry hadn't spoken since he found out about Draco's memory 'problem'. He walked towards where he knew the car was parked, knowing Draco would follow him.

The journey home was a quiet one, Draco and Harry sat in the back and Remus was in the front passenger's seat. This left time for Harry's mind to wonder to things that were once.

It was the morning after the wedding, and Harry and Draco had just seen the new Mr and Mrs Zambini off. "Soo..." smiled Draco to Harry, "how do you fancy spending the day looking around the village today?" he knew how much Harry loved the countryside, and the fact he loved the little villages best. Harry just grinned up at his boyfriend. "Come on then, lets get ready then we can go." Draco smiled at the delight of his boyfriend, and kissed boyfriend. Harry was grateful, even if he didn't express it; he knew Draco didn't like the countryside villages and he was only doing this to please him.

Harry blinked back the tears that had begun to well in his eyes. The nurse had said that there was a very good chance that, with encouragement, he would regain his memories_._


	4. Chapter 4

Remus and Sirius left shortly after joining Harry and Draco for dinner. There was no denying that the meal was awkward. Harry had remained almost entirely silent throughout the whole meal. Remus had tried to start up a conversation but this hadn't worked well, as he only seemed to be receiving grumbles as responses. Harry's black-haired godfather had never been keen on Draco and his relationship, but had put up with it, as long as it made his godson happy. He knew that Harry would hate him if he were to ever put him in the position where he had to choose, and so sat by silently.

"Draco?" Harry questioned the man who sat on the sofa with his lanky legs crossed, lost in thought. "Mmm... Potter?"

"Oh erh…well…" Harry stumbled over himself, "I was wondering about the sleeping arrangements. If you wanted to share my-our room, or you have the spare room or even me in the spare room." Harry managed to choke this out; Draco glanced up at the now red tinted man stood in front of him.

"Well I'm not sharing" Harry cast his gaze to the floor so Draco couldn't see the pain he had inflicted upon him just with those four words reflected in Harry's usually vibrant, emerald eyes. After a minute more of discussion they settled on Draco having the main room, which was once known as both their room, and Harry having the spare room. Although Draco didn't like Harry very much he didn't want to be too much of a burden than he was already, and so these arrangements were made on Harry's insistence. Harry said that maybe the familiar surroundings would help jog a memory of some kind.

Harry lay awake that night, tossing and turning. He felt trapped. Even when asleep he could not get away from this hell. All he wanted, more than anything, was to have Draco lying next to him, arms wrapped around his waist. He missed the comfort of Draco's touch.

After an afternoon full of countryside walks and village shopping Harry and Draco returned to their hotel room. As a small thank-you, Harry let his angel-haired boyfriend sleep whilst he packed all their stuff and went through the checklist over and over. Neither man was hungry when Draco finally awoke from his long afternoon nap and so they decided to check out early and head straight home.

When they arrived home they dumped their bags in the hallway before they both curled up on the sofa watching Draco's favourite film. 'The Notebook'. This only Harry knew as he feared if other people found out they would give him stick for it. Draco lent against the arm of the sofa and Harry lent up against him, happy to be in Draco's arms. He could feel the rise and fall of Draco's muscular chest and found it rather calming, listening to the rhythm. This is how bother boys fell asleep.

Draco awoke the following morning to find Harry up and dressed, already making breakfast in the kitchen. His hair was freshly washed, and more tamed than usual; his tight black t-shirt highlighting his figure. "Morning" he said in a sing-song-y voice without turning around. "G'morning" Draco replied much less cheerfully.

"Cheese and mushroom omelette." he sang once more as he laid the plate on the table in front of Draco, "your favourite" he smiled and made his way over to the other side of the table to sit and eat his own breakfast.

"Oh, erh thanks" Draco dug into the food on his plate, his was thankful to be eating. Draco was halfway finished his food when he looked up and across the table at Harry, "my favourite?" he questioned. Harry stopped about to put another forkful of egg into his mouth. This, having Draco there, having him there but not his Draco, hurt more than ever imaginable. It was like a giant hole in his heart that needed filling. A sharp prang hit him everytime he heard his voice, saw him. all he wanted was to reach out and touch. But he couldn't. All Draco remembered of him was before the war. They hadn't exactly gotten on during school, them being arch-enemies and all. "Yeah." She slowly answered in reply, before dropping her gaze back to his plate of food and continuing to eat. Last night, while Harry was tossing and turning in bed he had made the decision that he would help Draco in any way he could, even if it did mean stepping back and being patient. Draco had laid his knife and fork down on the table and was watching Harry eat. After a minute or two of silence he questioned Harry again. "Since when? I don't ever remember trying this before." Harry let out a long sigh, whilst setting down his fork and knife too.

"Since the morning after our…" he swallowed hard before continuing on.

"_Fifth date eh?" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's small waist as he set down the plates on the side so he could turn to face Draco. He nodded with a smile on his lips, before standing on his tiptoes and planting an innocent kiss upon the end of Draco's nose. "Come on. I've cooked your breakfast before you head off to that meeting." _

"_Mmmm," grinned Draco as he raised his eyebrow to Harry, who was still wrapped in his arms, "and that would be?"_

"_That," Harry gestured to the plates, "would be cheese and mushroom omelette my darling Dray"_

"_Arh" Draco screwed up his nose with dislike, "it looks horrible." Harry playfully slapped his arm. "I actually happen to like it. And it's something I can cook without burning" Harry stuck his nose up in the air in an over dramatic fashion, picked up his plate and stormed to his seat. _

"_Okay, I admit, that was pretty damn good" Draco said setting down his knife and fork. Harry raised his eyebrow to the grey-eyed man across the table, "oh all right, it's delicious and is now officially my favourite" he grinned and made his way over to the sink to put his and Harry's plates. "Good. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be making it all the time. You have to earn it." _


End file.
